Bright Heart's Baby
by lovebittenwolf
Summary: Bright Heart Raccoon has found a Cousin, and must learn how to raise her.  Little does he or the Care Bear Family know that the new baby has a special gift.
1. Chapter 1

**Bright Heart's Baby**

It was a beautiful day in Care-A-Lot, and Bright Heart Raccoon was weeding the Forest of Feelings gardens. He was enjoying the warm sunshine when he heard a soft crying sound.

"Huh? Who's there?" Bright Heart swiveled his head around to find the sound, but did not see anything. He continued working, but the sound increased in volume. This time, he put down his weeder, and search to where the cries were coming from. He stopped at a thicket, where the sounds were definitely more prominent. His thick tail shot up, and his eyes widen in surprise.

"Why, it's a baby raccoon." Bright Heart picked up the tiny aqua colored infant and rocked it in his arms. All of a sudden, the baby stopped the cries, and looked up at the larger purple raccoon, and smiled.

"There, there now," Bright Heart soothed. Everything will be okay. Where is your mother? Surely, she must be looking for you." He looked around again, but all was quiet in the Forest of Feelings. He looked down at the baby again, and noticed that the infant had a tiny pink hair bow tied prettily atop of her head, and the common red heart birthmark on her bottom.

"You're a Care Bear Cousin," Bright Heart observed. "But how in the world did you get here?" Even genius Bright Raccoon, the inventor and quick problem solver in the Care Bear Family, did not have all the answers.

"Well, I guess I better take you home with me. It can be dangerous out here." Bright Heart abandoned his tools, and went straight to his house. At first, he did not know where to put the little raccoon. He knew babies, like this one, needed a crib, bottles, formula, food, diapers, warm clothes, a car seat, blankets, toys, and other things.

"I'll call Grams Bear. She'll know what to do and can help me. After all, she helped raised me and the others when we were cubs." Bright Heart sat down on the blue heart-backed sofa with the child, who fell into a sleep, and dial Grams Bear's number. A few rings later, she picked up on the other end.

"Hello? Who is there?' She asked. Bright Heart took a deep breath and replied,

"It's Bright Heart Raccoon, Grams. And I really need some help right now."

"Why of course, Bright Heart. Whatever you need, my darling," Grams said happily.

"I found a baby raccoon Cousin, and I have to learn how to raise her."

Then, there was silence on the other line.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone had gathered around to the Hall of Hearts to welcome and initiate the newest member of the Family. Grams Bear has helped and taught Bright Heart with everything he needed to know to care for the baby, of whom he had named, Delight Heart Raccoon.

"Attention members!" Noble Heart Horse, one of the two founders of the Family announced over the podium. Every bear and cousin looked up at the purple horse.

"Today, it is our honor to induct the newest member into the Care Bear Family, Delight Heart Raccoon. She was found in the Forest of Feelings and brought home by our own Bright Heart Raccoon. Like all of us as cubs, she is an orphan, and through our share of love and caring, she will grow into a wonderful Care Bear Cousin, embarking on Caring Missions that we Bears and Cousins are proudly known for. True Heart, do you have anything to say?" Noble Heart turned to the creamed colored Care Bear, who took nodded and took his place at the podium.

"Delight Heart will not only be raised by Bright Heart, but by all of us. I am absolutely positive that each and every one of us will have a special way to show how much we care and love her. Now Tender Heart, will you please give our new member a tummy symbol?" True Heart gestured Tender Heart Bear to come in front of Delight Heart, who was being held by Bright Heart.

"One tummy symbol coming up," said Tender Heart. He then, very carefully stared a symbol of a pink heart shaped box with heart shaped chocolates falling out onto Delight Heart's tummy. The baby cooed and giggled as the older bear did it. Bright Heart shared a laugh with her as he lifted her up over his head.

"That's my little Fräulein," Bright Heart cooed. "You are going to love it here in the Kingdom of Caring, Delight Heart. All of these nice bears and cousins are your new aunts and uncles, and over there is Grams Bear. She is your new grandma. Baby Hugs and Tugs will be your new playmates. Oh look." Bright Heart pointed to Grumpy Bear and Proud Heart Cat, who was walking over to them.

"Hi there, Bright Heart!" Grumpy exclaimed. "How does little Delight like her new family?" Grumpy took the baby raccoon in the crook of his arms, and rocked her gently.

"Oh, Bright Heart. She's purr-fect, and a little cutie. Aren't you?" Proud Heart tickled the baby's belly, and blew raspberries. Delight Heart squealed with joy, and outstretched her arms to Proud Heart.

"She likes you Proud Heart," Bright Heart said. Then, again, she likes everyone."

"Well, we like Delight Heart too. Don't we Grumpy?" Proud Heart continued tickling Delight Heart's tummy. Just then, the baby burst in to cries and tears, and emitted a bad stench.

"Oh, why do these things always happen to me?" Complained Grumpy. "I think Delight needs a new diaper. Here Bright Heart." Grumpy handed the baby back to Bright Heart.

"Hold on. I have not gotten diapering perfected yet. However, Delight lets me practice as many times as I need on her." Bright got out a diaper from the diaper bag, and placed Delight Heart on the table. He then pulled off the defective diaper, and tossed into the cloud garbage can. Some of the other bears and cousins gathered around to watch.

"I think I got it now. A little crooked, but it will work." Bright Heart not only put the diaper on crooked, but backwards as well. Champ and Cheer Bear laughed at his mistakes.

"You got it all wrong again, Sports fan," said Champ. "Allow me." However, Champ did not do much of a better job. So, Cheer Bear tried it, but also got it wrong.

Grams Bear came over with Hugs and Tugs, who had small gifts that they had made just for Delight Heart. She seen the dilemma the Bright Heart was going through.

"I will fix Delight Heart's diaper, Bright Heart. Watch how I do it so you can do it next time." Grams correctly fixed Delight Heart's diaper, and then gave her kisses all over.

"There you go my little darling. All better."

"Bright Heart," Hugs started, and looked up to him. Tugs and I have presents for Delight Heart. We made them. Would you like to see them?"

"Of course, Hugs. That was really nice of you and Tugs."

Tugs handed Bright Heart the pink gift bag, opened it, and was breathless at the gifts. Inside the bag, was a pink blanket knitted by Grams and Hugs, and a heart shaped photo frame made out of pink cardboard, and decorated with small red heart shaped gems, from Tugs.

"These are the best presents ever. Thank you, Hugs and Tugs." He embraced both of the older cubs into a big hug.

"They are not store bought," Tugs said. "But we are happy that you like them Bright Heart."

Later on, Bright Heart was getting Delight Heart to nap at his house. She was getting crabby earlier when everyone was leaving the Hall of Hearts. Bright Heart had made a nursery in his home with the help of Grams, Grumpy, Hugs and Tugs, and the others. He had to clean out his Invention Room, so the baby could have a place to sleep and play. Grams gave Delight Heart Hugs' old baby crib. Grumpy made a motorized rainbow and heart mobile and cloud car car seat. Swift Heart Rabbit and Treat Heart Pig made baby food made out of healthy things. Cheer and Champ Bear gave Delight Heart new clothes and toys. Gentle Heart Lamb knitted the baby a pillow, while the remainder of the bears and cousins filled in with the remaining necessities. Bright Heart was so appreciative of all the contributions everyone gave, even though they did not have to do it.

"Delight Heart Raccoon," Bright Heart whispered as he petted the top of her head. "One day, you are going to show the world what the word Delight means. Until then, be the best you can be." With that, Bright Heart kissed her soft cheek, and quietly exited the nursery.


	3. Chapter 3

"BEASTLY!" No Heart screamed for his furry and rather dimwitted assistant. Beastly came running into No Heart's lab as fast as he could.

"Yes, Boss?" Beastly tumbled over, nearly falling into the thunder pit.

"I have come up with the most perfect solution to end all caring and love in the world. Take a look at this." No Heart pointed to the green liquid in the giant black cauldron. It revealed an image of Bright Heart, Delight Heart, and the other Care Bears at the Family picnic in Care-A-Lot.

'It's that new Care Bear, or rather a Care Bear Cousin," Beastly observed. "What is the plan No Heart?"

"I am going to capture, or rather you are going to capture that new Care Bear and bring her here. Then, Bright Heart will have to come up here to rescue her. If he wants his little "Fräulien" back, then he will have to do exactly what I say. I can use his genius on the No Feelings elixir I am concocting, in which will be sprinkled on every person in the world. So, you Fur-brain, get going, and do not fail me!"

Meanwhile, the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins were enjoying a nice picnic in the Forest of Feelings meadow. There was good food, fun games, and fun raffles for great prizes. In fact, everyone was getting ready for the obstacle course. The prize was becoming the Leader of Care-A-Lot for a full day.

However, Bright Heart and Delight Heart were the only two that were not in the competition. Bright Heart was not the most athletic of the Family, and little Delight was far too small to be in the course. And he had no desire to rule Care-A-Lot. Besides, Bright Heart spent all of his free time with her, and loved teaching her new things. Yet, it seemed that the only thing that Delight Heart wanted to do was play.

"Do you know what I have just realized Tenderheart?" Brave Heart Lion said while running side by side in the course.

"What have you realized?" Tenderheart asked.

"That ever since Bright Heart bought Delight Heart into the Kingdom of Caring, the Caring Meter has been steady at the top. This means that all the people down on Earth are happy and caring. We have not endured a Mission in over a month, and that is the exact duration that Delight's been here. No Heart hasn't been around either. Perhaps that she has the Gift Tenderheart?"

Tenderheart stopped running and thought Brave Heart's speculations over. He was right that they have not been on a Mission for a while. And that the meter was steady. It just seemed too good to be true that Delight could be the One the Family so desperately needed to defeat No Heart, and all the problems that he caused would be ceased.

Not too far away, Beastly was conjuring up an idea to get the baby without letting the others know. It was going to be a difficult task, for it seemed to Beastly that Bright Heart never left Delight Heart's side.

"Ah ha! I just have to get Hugs and Tugs to watch the baby. I just have to fray the navigator's wires, and blow a few fuses. And Bright Heart will have to fix the navigator in the Hall of Hearts. He will be too preoccupied to watch any of the cubs. Yuk, yuk, yuk! I'm so bad! No Heart will be so pleased with me. Now off I go!" Beastly hopped onto his heli-bike and flew/peddled to the Hall of Hearts. Hiding the bike under a cloud bank, Beastly went inside from the back. Even though all the Care Bears were at the picnic, he did not want to leave any indication that he was there. He found the navigator inside the office, and started to destroy it. He pulled out all the wires and stripped them, and then he went to the fuse box. Beastly flipped the switch on and off, until the entire then gave a small explosion, and frying his fur.

"Gah!" Beastly jumped in pain. "Sometimes being the Bad Guy hurts."

Bright Heart's electronic device went off, which was used to detect any problems with any of the technology. He invented the tool himself.

"Uh oh. It looks like our Caring Navigator has broken down. I better go to the Hall of Hearts and fix it, or we won't know where to go on Earth if someone needs our help. C'mon Delight, let's go get Hugs and Tugs and go back into Care-A-Lot."

They found Hugs and Tugs watching Loyal Heart Dog get crowned "King" of Care-A-Lot from the course. Bright Heart quickly ran up to his friend and congratulated him, then went over to the older cubs.

"Hey, you two. How would you like to come with me and Delight to the Hall of Hearts to fix the Caring Navigator? You can play with her while I work on it."

"Really, Bright Heart?" Tugs asked excitedly. Hugs began jumping up and down, and it made little Delight Heart coo and giggle. Grumpy Bear overheard them talking and came over.

"What's this about the Caring Navigator, Bright Heart?"

"Well, my device says it has broken down, and I am going over to see what the problem is. Would you like to come with us? I could use your help." Bright Heart shifted his weight, so he can be in a more comfortable position while holding Delight Heart.

"I guess," Grumpy replied. The five of them all piled into Bright Heart's cloud car, and they took off to the Hall of Hearts.

When they arrived at the hall, Bright Heart left the baby into Hugs and Tugs care, giving them a few instructions to follow.

"Just keep Delight in her playpen while I am in the office with Grumpy. Just talk and play with her. She tends to run off when I am not around, so that is why she is in there." Then, Bright Heart went into the office with Grumpy.

Beastly was waiting for the perfect moment to snatch Delight Heart. He watched the cubs all play together with a ball. Suddenly, Delight Heart let out a happy squeal, and threw the ball outside the playpen. The two older cubs ran off to get it, where it rolled to a stop under the heart shaped table.

"Ah! Now here is my chance!" Beastly exclaimed quietly, and then tiptoed over to Delight playpen. In the blink of an eye, the bad guy grabbed the baby, and took off. She was too naïve to the events that were circulating around her. When Hugs and Tugs came back with the ball, they were too late to catch Beastly. They ran quickly into the office, where the two adult

Care Bears were trying to fixed the navigator.

"Bright Heart! Grumpy!" screamed Tugs. Grumpy fell off the ladder at the shrill of their voices. He landed with an "ouch" and a thump.

"What is it?" Bright Heart asked them, in a concerned tone.

"Delight Heart is gone!" Hugged cried. "We went to get back the ball, and when we turned around, she was gone."

Bright Heart and Grumpy ran past the cubs, and found out that they were telling the truth.


End file.
